Theatre Trip
by Kates89
Summary: My attempt at Smuffly's who, what and where challenge! - I got Stella, a book and a show.


**So this is my attempt at Smuffly's who, what, where challenge :) I got Stella, a book and a show so hopefully this is okay :)**

"I'm so excited" five-year old Lucy Messer grinned as she skipped along the pavement in her new dress, holding Stella's hand.

"I' am too" Stella told her "Have you been to the theatre before?"

Lucy shook her head.

"Well, I'm sure you'll like this, it's just like the film"

"We watched that together didn't we?"

"We did" Stella replied, a few months ago Stella had been babysitting Lucy and had brought over the film Annie for them to watch together. Lucy had loved it and drove Danny and Lindsay round the bend for days afterwards singing all the songs. So when Stella saw that they were bringing the show to New York she knew that she had to buy Lucy tickets for her birthday.

"Will the dog be in the show?"

"I think they did have a dog last time I came to see it"

"Oh wow! That's gonna be so cool" Lucy exclaimed.

They walked up the steps to the theatre and Stella looked in her bag for her purse, pulling it out she took the tickets out of it. They made their way over to one of the ushers and Stella handed the two tickets over.

"You're in the stalls, which is just down there" he told her pointing to the set of stairs that were just to the left of him.

"Okay, thank you" Stella smiled taking the tickets back.

"Can I see?" Lucy asked.

"When we've sat down. Now would you like a programme?"

"What's a programme?" Lucy asked confused.

"It's like a book, it tells you all about the show, whose in it, pictures of them and of different scenes from the show. They are lovely things to keep as a way to remember the show"

"That sounds cool, can I get one please?"

"Of course you can" Stella smiled leading her over to the merchandise stand. "Can I have a programme please?"

"Of course" the woman replied passing one to Stella.

Stella passed the programme to Lucy while she took the money out of her purse to pay for it. "Is it good?" she asked as she waited for her change.

"Yeah, really good" Lucy replied from where she'd sat herself on the floor, skimming through the programme.

"Let's find our seats and we can look at it together" Stella told her holding out her hand.

Lucy took her hand and stood up "And I can look at the tickets too?"

"Yes, of course" Stella smiled leading Lucy down the steps to their seats.

They found their two seats in the middle of the stalls. Stella had grabbed a booster seat from the pile at the side on her way through as she knew that Lucy would more than likely get a taller person sat in front of her and then wouldn't be able to see the show. She placed the booster seat on Lucy's chair and lifted her up on to it. "Right, let's look at this programme" She smiled sitting in her own seat. Opening the first page they saw a smiling picture of the three little girls playing the lead role of Annie.

"Why's there three of them?" Lucy asked "I thought Annie was just one person"

"She is, but there are rules in musical theatre that children can't work all week, so they need three children to play the same part" Stella explained.

"So we will see them all tonight?"

"No, look here" Stella pointed to the bottom of the page "This says that Louisa will be working Monday, Tuesday, Ella is doing Wednesday and Thursday and Zoe is doing Friday and Saturday"

"Oh, so it's Saturday today, so we will see Zoe?"

"That's right" Stella smiled "And this ones Zoe" she pointed to the blonde little girl on the page.

"Hey, Annie doesn't have blonde hair" Lucy exclaimed.

"I know, They'll probably make her wear a wig or something"

"Oh okay" Lucy replied as she turned over the page, which listed all the orphans and the dog. "Look, Auntie Stella, there will be a dog" Lucy said excitedly pointing to the dog who would be playing Sandy.

"I told you there would be" Stella smiled.

"I can't wait for this to start"

"Well..." Stella checked her watch "It should be starting any time now, so we will have to look at the tickets in the interval is that okay?"

"Whats a tintavel?" Lucy asked.

"an Interval is what you get in a musical, it's a little break between the first and second half so the audience can go to the toilet and the actors get a fifteen minute break"

"Like the adverts on TV? Daddy always goes to the toilet during them"

"Yes, exactly like that"

Lucy flipped to the last page of her programme "Look at these" she said staring at all the future shows that the theatre would be showing "Look, they are going to be doing the Gruffalo"

"You like that don't you?"

Lucy nodded excitedly "Daddy does the bestest Gruffalo voice and Mummy does a really good mouse voice, it's so funny"

Stella smiled "Oh wow, that sound brilliant"

"It is"

The lights in the theatre started to dim "Ooh, it's starting, Luce" Stella whispered.

Lucy let out a little squeal of excitement before crossing her legs in her chair.

Stella looked over at the little girls excited face and knew that she was going to love every second of this show.


End file.
